Friends at First
by gsvelazquez3
Summary: This story is about two friends who become something more.


**Annabeth's POV**

As Annabeth walked into her new school, halfway through junior year, so annoying! She saw a REALLY cute guy. He was a tall and lean guy, with black shaggy hair and sea green eyes. She needed to find the office. So she walked up to this geeky looking guy and asked him to show her to the office. He said sure.

"I'm Annabeth by the way."

"I'm Leo, so, did u just move here?

"Yeah. From Iowa."

"I've never been to Iowa before. How's the state fair? I heard they have a cow, MADE OF BUTTER!"

"Uhh, yeah. I actually helped make the cow. It took three pounds of butter, and about ten people."

"AWESOME! Was it salted or unsalted?"  
"What?

"Was the butter salted or unsalted?"

"Oh…" She said laughing. "It was a mix of both salted and unsalted."

"Nice"

Annabeth laughed. "Your really funny."

"Thanks, and we're here at the main office, I'll see you later."

"See yah!" Annabeth said as she walked into the office. She got her schedule and went to her first class. Sadly Leo wasn't there, but the cute guy from earlier was. After the teacher introduced her to the class, which was really embarrassing, the teacher told her to sit next to the cute guy. She got really excited, but didn't let it show.

"Hey, I'm Percy."

"I'm Annabeth."

 **Percy's POV**

As Percy was walking into school today, he didn't expect anything interesting to happen. After all, he wasn't some kind of hero or anything, **(Wink Wink)** just a guy on the swim team. As he walked in he saw a really pretty girl. Not cheerleader pretty like most of the girls at Goode High School, but nerdy pretty. She had curly blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and a handful of books in her hand. He was about to walk up to her when she walked over to geeky Leo and asked him for directions. When the bell rang for first hour he walked to first hour. Then the girl he saw earlier walked in and the teacher introduced her as Annabeth. Then the teacher told her to sit down next to him and he got excited.

"Hey, I'm Percy."

"I'm Annabeth, but you probably already know that." She said kind of awkwardly. He thought it was kinda cute. He showed her his notes and she copied them down. After that they got some free time and talked for a while. They found out that they had the same schedule.

 **Percy's POV**

A week later Percy and her had become really good friends. Although Leo was still her best. On their way to 6th hour he asked her a question. "Hey Annabeth, can I have your number?

"Sure, can I have yours? They exchanged numbers and he asked her if she had any friends yet.

"Uhh, yeah, Leo Valdez."

"Him? He's kinda a Greek ( **Wink Wink)**. I-I mean geek."

"What? No he's not! He's really funny and clever!"

"Okay! I'm sorry. It's just he has kind of a Geeky reputation here."

"Well I'm friends with people because of their personalities, not because of their 'reputations'."

"Well, I'm sorry. Hey you want to study at the library today? Leo can come to if he want's."

"Sure, I'll invite him now, see you in 9th hour."

"Cool, see ya." As she walked away she looked back at him and smiled. Her grey eyes glittering with wonder. Man, he was falling for this girl. Hard.

 **Annabeth's POV**

As she was walking to physics she texted Leo and asked if he wanted to study with her and Percy at the library after school.

"No thanks, I know you want to spend some alone time with Percy;)"

"SHUT UP! He's right behind me."

"Really? I'm so sorry!"

"Nah its fine. I lied ;)"

" *Rolls eyes* I gtg, see ya"

"See ya," She said as she was blushing because of Leo's stupid text. She grabbed her books from her locker and headed to ninth hour to meet Percy.

 **Percy's POV**

When Percy saw Annabeth he got an idea. He ran up to her and picked her up around the waist. She screamed out in surprise, and he thought it was really cute. When he turned her around, he saw she was blushing. "You're blushing!" He said smirking.

"Am not!" He looked at her skeptically. "Okay, maybe I was blushing a little. Now take your hands off my waist! Oh and Leo cant study with us." She said while slapping his hands away.

"Okay!" He said. "Cool, lets go to ninth hour."

As they were in trig, Percy passed her a note that said, "I can't go to the library today, helping Ashlee with trig." Annabeth felt a tinge of jealousy. "Why?" She replied. "You're terrible at trig." "Well I'm better than her, and she asked me to help her, is that ok?" "Yeah I can just study with Leo" He felt kinda bad that he could be replaced that easily. "We can study tomorrow." "Sorry, I can't. I'm helping Leo with his mentally disturbed grandma" "Oh, well I hope we can hangout soon" She looked over and smiled at him sadly. He felt jealous that she was spending more time Leo rather than him. But why should he care? She wasn't his girlfriend, although he wished she were. Then the bell rang.


End file.
